


Bar Talks

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Feels, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean is waiting in the bar for his guest of the evening. The bartender has a few questions for the handsome man sitting all alone. He confesses he's about to admit his feelings to a certain Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

"What you drinking darlin'?" came the light southern drawl of the older female bartender in the bar Dean was currently at. He'd parked himself on a stool at the bar and had his back to the room, spinning the bar napkin in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her. She reminded him a bit of Ellen with her laugh lines and small crow's feet at the corners of her eyes.

"Whiskey," Dean said with a quirk of his lip. The bartender tipped her head and grabbed up a small glass and poured him his drink and sat it on another napkin. "What's a handsome guy like you doing here alone? Lot a pretty girls roaming around here tonight would be mighty pleased to get a little attention from you."

Dean smiled softly. He knew he didn't look too shabby tonight in his new green dress shirt he'd bought with going out in mind. He'd even showered and shaved, leaving Sam to do whatever Sam did when he went out. He ran his finger along the rim of the glass before wrapping his hand around it and taking a small swig, savoring the bite and the burn as it slid down his throat. 

"I'm waiting on somebody," Dean said softly as the bartender studied him. "If you'd have met me a few years ago however..." Dean laughed softly, flashing teeth as he shook his head at himself. He glanced at his phone as it buzzed on the bar beside him. He picked it up quickly and tapped at a few keys. "They're running late."

"Can't believe they'd keep you waiting..." the bartender said with a raised eyebrow, looking at him appreciatively. 

Dean smiled to himself again. "You got that backwards. I've kept them waiting a while."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" She winked at him. 

"Not intentionally, no. Old friend. Didn't know I had feelings for 'em until recently, well, didn't know that's what it was. I think they've had feelings for a while but I'm not sure..." Dean looked down shyly at the bar, his insecurity shining through.

"Friends to lovers is definitely complicated, son. I don't envy you that." She leaned her elbows on the scarred bar top after checking that no one needed anything. "How long you known 'em?"

Dean looked up at her, his green eyes shining with memories. "It feels like forever. We've been to Hell and back. They're my best friend actually...and.....and I'm really scared of messing this up."

The bartender smiled in a motherly way and patted his hand as he took another drink. "Just be honest. That's the best thing you can do. They must be mighty special to have you all flustered like this..."

"Oh, a regular Angel alright..." Dean grinned to himself at his joke as Castiel buzzed his phone again to let him know he'd just parked outside. "Way too good for me..." Dean drawled out as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves and dusted his hands over his shirt. 

 

"You look fine, darlin. Downright dashing. They'd be a fool to turn you down," The bartender glanced at the front door as it swung open. She quirked her eyebrow appreciatively at the newcomer and mumbled to herself. "Well, hello tall, dark, and handsome!"

Dean turned on his stool to look at the door and there stood Castiel, scanning the room for him. A grin spread across his face and he waved him over. He looked back at the bartender and quirked his eyebrow. 

"Oh..That's your Angel, eh? I must say, nice choice....Not what I expected, but very, very nice." Dean saw her look Castiel up and down as he walked over, his trench coat slung over his arm as his form fitting blue suit hugged his waist. 

"I think so too," Dean said with a wink as he turned and hugged his friend to his front, surprising the Angel.

"Hello, Dean. I cam as soon as you called. What do you need?" Dean gestured to the stool next to him and cleared his throat. The bartender slid down the counter, getting the hint. 

"We need to talk."


	2. Many, Many Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested second chapter ;)

"Is everything alright, Dean? You sounded...odd...on the phone," Castiel said as he sat down softly on the stool next to Dean and laid his coat on the empty stool beside him. Dean's eyes roamed greedily over the Angel as his back was turned, studying the familiar shape of his best friend. 

"Yeah, man, everything's fine. I told you on the phone I just wanted some company..." Dean said as he took another sip of his whiskey. "What you drinking?" Dean flagged down the bartender and she came over with a secretive smile to Dean. 

"Should you be drinking hard liquor since you will be driving, Dean? I would just like a beer," Castiel said as he scowled at the whiskey in the hunter's glass.

"Two beers, please, whatever brand you recommend" Dean said to the bartender and she nodded, winking as she walked off. "It's my first one, Cass, I swear. I'm not looking to get drunk. Didn't bring you here to babysit my drunk ass."

"Why did you bring me here? You don't usually ask me around unless you need me...and Sam is your preferred recreational companion. Did you two get into an argument again?" Castiel said, only a slight hint of bitterness in his tone. Dean cringed as he ran his fingers along the rim of his glass again. 

"Now, that's not true, Cass. I enjoy spending time with you, but you tend to flit off as soon as the job's over..." Dean darted his eyes down to look for eavesdroppers. The bartender brought over two beers and scurried back off to the other end of the bar.

"I don't flit, Dean..." Castiel said as he grabbed his beer and popped the top off, taking a swig. "I don't fly either..."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he finished off his whiskey, placing the glass on the table with a hard, frustrated thunk. He grabbed the beer bottle by the neck and rolled it on its bottom rim, fidgeting. "Man, it's a turn of phrase. What I mean is, you tend to leave as soon as the job is done. You don't give me a chance to ask you to hang out..."

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You want to....hang out? That's why you called me? I was three hours away, Dean...I don't mind "hanging out" with you but I feel like there's something more to this..." Castiel even did his ridiculous air quotes. Dean's mouth quirked up in a smile. The Angel knew him too well. 

"Well, Hell, yeah there is something I wanted to talk to you about..." Dean took a swig of his beer and he took a deep breath, turning to face Cass. He steeled himself to say the words he needed to say when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced over and an attractive woman, blonde in her late 20s by Dean's estimate, was hanging off his shoulder. Her perfume was too strong and he quirked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel stiffen and turn away to look toward the door with a swig of his beer. 

"Well, I been eyeing you since you came in. I thought you might be waiting on a date but I see you were just waiting for a friend so....I thought I'd be brave and make the first move." She put a hand on her hip and slid her hand down Dean's arm. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his arm away. "I can appreciate initiative, darlin, but I'm trying to talk to my friend. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Castiel's head turned back to his direction, confusion dancing in his eyes. 

"How about you, Blue eyes? You look positively Heavenly in that suit..." the young lady crooned as she pushed past Dean to speak to Cass. Castiel looked to Dean, taken aback and a bit startled.   
“No…no thank you. I am here with my friend…” Castiel croaked out in his gravely tone. The young lady huffed in disbelief. At that moment the bartender came back over.   
“Tiffany, you quit bothering these two young men. Go find one of those frat boys in the corner to fall all over.” Dean gave the bartender a knowing look of thanks and she nodded warmly and wandered back away.

“Dean, I do not believe I have ever witnessed you reject female companionship. Are you sure you’re feeling well? Here, let me check…” Castiel mashed two fingers to Dean’s forehead before he could protest. Dean sighed and went cross eyed looking at Castiel’s fingers.

“I’m fine, Cass. I just came here to talk to you, not flirt with women. Do you want to go somewhere else? I didn’t think about it being so crowded…” Dean glanced around and the bar was getting full. Why had he thought this was a good idea to do this in a bar? It was his comfort zone, not Castiel’s. 

“Where would you want to go, Dean?” Castiel’s forehead creased as he dropped his hand and watched Dean fidget with the beer bottle. 

Dean sighed dramatically as he picked up the bottle and guzzled it down. He slammed it back down on the table, making Cass jump. “Damn it. Okay…I got something to say and I need you to let me say it without interrupting. When I get done, you say or do whatever you need to.”

“Alright, Dean…” Castiel said, putting his hands on the wooden bar top and lacing his hands together patiently. 

“Cass, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I’ve had a lot of close calls lately and it showed me some things I’ve been trying to pretend weren’t there.” Castiel narrowed his eyes and gripped his hand tightly around the beer bottle he’d been nursing. He bit his lip and stared at the bar top. Dean watched Cass’ body language and swallowed harshly, glancing down at the bartender who locked eyes with him and nodded encouragingly. Dean’s mouth quirked up and he nodded to himself. “You. I finally _see_ you, Castiel.” 

Cass looked up and locked eyes with Dean, his eyes widening in confusion. “This…profound bond we have, there’s more to it all than I thought. I know…I think you feel it too…but I don’t...I guess I don’t know that. This…feelings stuff is out of my comfort zone…yours too I know… but Cass, you’re my best friend…but I told you a lie that day in the car. You’re not like a brother to me. The way I feel about you, it’s different than that.” Castiel’s eyes were as wide as Dean had ever seen and his beer bottle looked like it might shatter in his grip. Dean carefully removed the bottle from Cass’ hand and set it aside, taking a breath to continue. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean held up one finger and Cass bit his lower lip. “I need to finish saying this before I chicken out and pretend I was joking, like I do whenever things get at all serious between us. Cass, I need you….and that scares the Hell out of me. There’s never been anyone other than Sam that I’ve fought so damn hard to keep in my life despite everything we’ve put each other through, and it never made any damn sense to me till now. I…I think about you more than I’d like to admit when you’re not around. I worry about you more than even Sam thinks is normal, and when I thought I lost you to Lucifer…Damn it, Cass….” Dean gripped Castiel’s hand in his own, squeezing it tighter than he would for a mere human, which Castiel was not. “Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

Castiel took a shaky breath that he didn’t need and his eyes darted all over Dean’s face. His voice came out shaky and unsure. “Am I allowed to act and or speak now?” 

Dean lowered his eyes and nodded, watching Castiel’s hand pull away from his. He felt before he saw Castiel’s hand grip his face on both sides and press their lips together in the most hesitant kiss Dean had ever encountered. When Dean’s eyes found Castiel’s, there was hesitation there. “Is…that what you were trying to say with your many, many words, Dean?” Dean nodded numbly as he ran his tongue out of his mouth to lick his lips. “Well, it’s about damn time, my obstinate, irrational, Righteous Man. I’ve been waiting on you to catch up for some time now…now let’s get the Hell out of this bar.” Castiel gripped Dean’s hand in his own and Dean threw down enough cash to cover the bar tab. The last thing he saw before Castiel pulled him out of the bar was the bartender, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Dean grinned like an idiot as he was yanked out of the door by an over eager Angel of the Lord.


End file.
